Problem: If $M = 2007 \div 3$, $N = M \div 3$, and $X = M - N$, then what is the value of $X$?
Solution: Since $M = 2007 \div 3$, then $M = 669$.

Since $N = M \div 3$, then $N = 669 \div 3 = 223$.

Since $X = M-N$, then $X = 669 - 223 = \boxed{446}$.